koronafandomcom-20200214-history
Jacek Kopczyński
|image1 = Jacek Kopczyński.jpg}} Jacek Kopczyński (ur. 11 sierpnia 1971 roku w Łodzi) - polski aktor teatralny, telewizyjny, filmowy, dubbingowy oraz lektor. Odtwórca roli Grzegorza Nekandy w serialu Korona Królów. Życiorys Urodził się 11 sierpnia 1971 roku w Łodzi. W 1994 ukończył studia na Wydziale Aktorskim PWSFTviT w Łodzi. Na deskach teatru zadebiutował dwa lata wcześniej, wcielając się w rolę syna Macieja w Karmanioli Joanny Kulmowej w reżyserii Marka Sikory na scenie Teatru Powszechnego w Łodzi, gdzie grał w latach 1992–1994. Występował także warszawskich teatrach: Dramatycznym (1992, 1994–1999), Na Woli (1995) i Bajka (2006). Zajmuje się on przede wszystkim pracą głosem, w której jest uważany za jednego z lepszych modulatorów. Życie prywatne W życiu prywatnym związany z Patrycją Markowską. Mają syna Filipa (ur. 2008). Z byłą żoną ma syna, Maksymiliana. Filmografia * 1993: 20 lat później – chłopak w sklepie jubilerskim * 1995: Zdrada – Jurek, wykonawca wyroku * 1997: Łóżko Wierszynina – akustyk * 1998: Z pianką czy bez – kolega Radka * 1999: Pierwszy milion – pracownik Frika * 2000: Niewypowiedziana wojna * 2005–2006: Pensjonat pod Różą – Jarek Brzoza, chłopak Krysi * 2007–2009: Tylko miłość – Dziuras, manager piosenkarki Sylwii Sztern * 2004: Pensjonat pod Różą – Jarek Brzoza, chłopak Krysi * 2008: Samo Życie – Roman Badera * 2009: Złoty środek – urzędnik * 2009: BrzydUla – fotograf Artur Kaczmarek * 2010: Siedem minut – szef * 2010: Wenecja – kierowca – kapral * 2011: Sztos 2 – porucznik * 2011: Linia życia – komisarz Wilk * od 2011: M jak miłość – mecenas Adam Werner, wspólnik Andrzeja Budzyńskiego * 2012: Na krawędzi – Cichy * 2013: Statyści – lekarz pana Józefa * 2013: Prawo Agaty – mecenas Waltz * 2014: Komisarz Alex – Adam Wasiak * 2014: Na krawędzi 2 – Cichy * 2016: 7 rzeczy, których nie wiecie o facetach - lekarz w szpitalu * 2018: Korona Królów – Grzegorz Nekanda z Sieciechowic herbu Topór (odc. 17-18, 20-23, 25, 27) Gościnnie * 1997–2006: Klan – Czarek Kędzierski, kolega Michała i Bogny * 2000: Dom * 2003: Psie serce – Stefan Drozd, narzeczony Mai * 2003: Kasia i Tomek – Maciek, klient Tomka (odc. 26) * 2014: Na Wspólnej – Norbert Bolczyk * 2004: Glina – technik policyjny * 2004: Daleko od noszy – Skrzypecki, asystent prezydenta (odc. 15) * 2004: Kryminalni – Błażej Jaskuła (odc. 5) * 2005: Klinika samotnych serc – policjant * 2006: Okazja – Malicki (odc. 17) * 2007: Mamuśki – ksiądz * 2009: Złoty środek – urzędnik * 2010: Nowa – Mariusz Chudzik * 2013: Prawo Agaty – mecenas Waltz (odc. 53) * 2014: Komisarz Alex – Adam Wasiak (odc. 60) * 2016: Pierwsza miłość – Adrian * 2017: Ojciec Mateusz – Tomasz Kasperek (odc. 234) Polski dubbing Filmy fabularne * 1996: Miłość i wojna * 1995: Dzieciaki do wynajęcia * 1998: Rodzina Addamsów: Zjazd rodzinny * 1999: Król sokołów – Wicek * 1999: Gwiezdne wojny: część I – Mroczne Widmo – Darth Maul * 2000: Projekt Merkury * 2001: Maluchy spod ciemnej gwiazdki – Doug * 2003: Old School: Niezaliczona – Mitch * 2003: Zapłata * 2003: Mali agenci 3D: Trójwymiarowy odjazd * 2004: Wygraj randkę – Pete Monash * 2004: Terminal * 2005: Gwiezdne wojny: część III – Zemsta Sithów – ** generał Grievous, ** pilot * 2005: Karol. Człowiek, który został papieżem – Tomasz Zaleski * 2007: High School Musical 2 * 2007: Złoty kompas * 2008: Speed Racer – komentator Casa Cristo * 2008: Asterix na Olimpiadzie * 2008: Kroniki Spiderwick – Richard * 2014: Transformers: Wiek Zagłady – Cade Yeager * 2016: Bogowie Egiptu – Horus Filmy animowane * 1978: Władca Pierścieni – Legolas * 1980: Pierwsza wigilia Misia Yogi – Snag * 1987: Wielka ucieczka Misia Yogi – Snagglepuss * 1987: Miś Yogi i czarodziejski lot Świerkową Gęsią – Snagglepuss * 1988: Złych czterech i pies Huckleberry – Snagglepuss * 1989: Mała syrenka – książę Eryk * 1991: Piękna i Bestia – różne głosy * 1997: Herkules – Herkules * 1999: Eugenio * 1999: Pokémon 2: Uwierz w swoją siłę – Tracey * 2000: Franklin i Zielony Rycerz * 2000: Mała Syrenka 2: Powrót do morza – książę Eryk * 2001: Zakochany kundel II: Przygody Chapsa * 2001: Shrek – jeden z rycerzy Lorda Farquaada * 2002: Barbie jako Roszpunka – Stefan * 2003: Sindbad: Legenda siedmiu mórz – Proteus * 2003: El Cid – legenda o mężnym rycerzu – Al-Mutamin * 2003: Barbie z Jeziora Łabędziego – książę Daniel * 2004: Yu-Gi-Oh! Ostateczne starcie – Seto Kaiba * 2004: Barbie jako księżniczka i żebraczka – król Dominik * 2004: Ruchomy zamek Hauru – książę * 2004: Mickey: Bardziej bajkowe święta * 2004: Przygody Lisa Urwisa – lis Renart * 2004: Mulan II * 2004: Rogate ranczo * 2005: Tom i Jerry: Szybcy i Kudłaci * 2005: Kurczak Mały * 2005: Czerwony Kapturek – prawdziwa historia – narciarz Dolph * 2005: Barbie i magia pegaza – Aidan * 2006: Operacja: Z.E.R.O. – ** młody Benedykt (Ben), ** Czarek * 2006: Barbie: Syrenkolandia – Nalu * 2007: Na fali – Rob * 2008: Dzielny Despero − Andre * 2010: Jak ukraść księżyc * 2012: Ralph Demolka − Ken * 2014: Sarila: Podróż do krainy legend – Kauji * 2014: Listonosz Pat i wielki świat – listonosz Pat * 2016: Epoka lodowcowa 5: Mocne uderzenie – Shangri-Lama Seriale fabularne * 1978: Człowiek pająk podejmuje walkę – Peter Parker/Spider-Man * 1991–1992: Eerie, Indiana * 1998: Eerie, Indiana: Inny wymiar * 1998–1999: Nowe przygody rodziny Addamsów * 2001: Power Rangers Time Force – Lucas/Niebieski Time Force Rangers * 2003: Dziewczyny i miłość * 2004: Power Rangers: Dino Grzmot – Conner/Czerwony Dino Thunder Rangers (odc. 1-13) * 2005: Nie ma to jak hotel * 2007: Power Rangers: Operacja Overdrive – Will Aton * 2007–2010: ICarly – ** dyrektor Franklin, ** Lewbert, barman w świecie koktajli, ** głos w Chaotycznym Tańcu, ** Jim (odc. 8), ** pacjent u dentysty (odc. 14), ** scenarzysta TVS (odc. 23), ** prowadzący program (Ameryka śpiewa) (odc. 37), ** magiczny klops (odc. 38), ** Carter (odc. 39), ** zawodnik z walk MSS (odc. 39), ** scenarzysta totalnej teri (odc. 46), ** różne głosy Seriale animowane * 1961–1962: Kocia ferajna * 1978–1985: Eskadra Orła – Hunter Harris * 1983–1987: Fraglesy * 1984–1987: Łebski Harry – Orweel (odc. 4) * 1985: Yogi, łowca skarbów – Snagglepuss * 1985: 13 demonów Scooby Doo * 1985–1988: M.A.S.K. * 1990: Piotruś Pan i piraci – Piotruś Pan * 1990: Przygody Syrenki – Książę Krystian * 1990: Pinokio * 1991–1997: Rupert * 1992–1997: Kot Ik! – ** Wuz Wuz, ** Mushi, ** Termi, ** Blitzen, ** Ośmiornica, ** Fabio, ** El Gordo, ** Bob White, ** jeden z żywych ziemniaków * 1992–1998: Batman * 1993: Rocko i jego świat – Filburt * 1993: Huckleberry Finn * 1993–1994: Droopy, superdetektyw – Czupkin, Żółtek * 1994: Superświnka – Billy Kondo * 1994–1996: Fantastyczna Czwórka – Johnny Storm / Żywa pochodnia * 1994–1995: Aladyn – Mozenrath (sezony: II i III) * 1994–1997: Kleszcz – Artur * 1994–1998: Spider-Man – ** Peter Parker / Spider-Man, ** agent TARCZY (odc. 13), ** Szkarłatny Spider / Ben Reilly (odc. 64-65), ** Spider-Carnage (odc. 64-65), ** Iron Spider (odc. 64-65), ** Spider Ock (odc. 64), ** sześcioramienny Spider-Man (odc. 64-65), ** aktor grający Spider-Mana (odc. 64-65) * 1995–1996: Maska – Stanley / Maska * 1995: Księżniczka Tenko * 1996: Kosmiczne Biuro Śledcze – Shane Sanderson * 1996–1997: Incredible Hulk – Rick Jones * 1996–2004: Hej Arnold! – Kid * 1997–1998: Dzielne żółwie: Następna mutacja – Donatello * 1997–1998: Przygody Olivera Twista * 1997–2004: Johnny Bravo – ** Adam West (seria I), ** Fred z serii Scooby Doo (odc. Bravo Dooby Doo) * 1997–1998: 101 Dalmatyńczyków * 1997–1999: Witaj, Franklin – Królik * 1998: Kirikou i czarownica * 1998–1999: Tajne akta Psiej Agencji – Ralph * 1999–2001: Batman przyszłości * 1999: Spongebob Kanciastoporty – Spongebob * 2000–2003: X-Men: Ewolucja – Nightcrawler * 2000: Titan – Nowa Ziemia – Cale * 2000–2002: Owca w Wielkim Mieście – Szeregowy Równoległy * 2000–2006: Hamtaro – wielkie przygody małych chomików – Tommy * 2001: Przygody Timmy’ego – Cosmo (odc. 1-7) * 2001–2003: Aparatka – Adam Spitz * 2001–2003: Strażnicy czasu – ** Buffalo Bill (odc. 12b), ** Szekspir (odc. 22b) * 2001–2004: Liga Sprawiedliwych – Gołąb * 2001–2004: Medabots – Henry/Fantom Renegade/Space MedaWojownik X * 2001–2002: Cubix – Mong * 2001–2007: Ach, ten Andy! – Andy Larkin * 2002: Cyberłowcy * 2002–2008: Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie – ** król Piasek, ** Numer 92 (seria druga), ** Interesujący Bliźniak z Dalekiego Pogórza (P.O.D.R.Ó.Ż.), ** Jerry (Ł.O.B.U.Z.), ** Nick, dyżurny z patrolu dyżurnych #4 (Z.B.R.O.D.N.I.A. (2)), ** Numer 3-2-1 (P.L.A.N.E.T.A.), ** Numer 1-2-3 (N.A.U.K.A.) * 2002–2005: Klub Winx – Sky * 2003–2005: Młodzi Tytani – Adonis (odc. 35) * 2003: Martin Tajemniczy – Martin Tajemniczy * 2003: Legenda Nezha – Li Jing * 2003–2004: Zakręceni gliniarze – Dick Kowalski * 2003: Wojownicze Żółwie Ninja – ** Donatello, ** Shellectro (odc. 71) * 2004: Transformerzy: Wojna o Energon – Hot Shot, Prowl * 2004: Atomowa Betty – Atomowy Roger * 2004: Wymiar Delta – Martin * 2005: B-Daman – Bull * 2005: Podwójne życie Jagody Lee – elf Pomagier * 2005: Harcerz Lazlo – Raż * 2005: Johnny Test – Gil * 2005: Transformerzy: Cybertron – ** Hot Shot, ** Clocker * 2005: A.T.O.M. Alpha Teens On Machines – Axel Manning (odc. 1-35) * 2006: Ekstremalne kaczory – Geextah * 2006: Fantastyczna Czwórka – ** Filip Masters/Władca Marionetek (odc. 15), ** doktor Bentley Whitman/czarnoksiężnik (odc. 16) * 2006: Nowa szkoła króla * 2008: Robotboy – Śmigło * 2009: Super Hero Squad – MODOK * 2011: Pora na przygodę! * 2012: Galactik Football – ojciec Sinedda (odc. 75-76) * 2013: South Park – Butters i inni (nie dało ich napisać, każdy w innym odcinku) Filmy i seriale Scooby Doo jako Fred * 1969–1970: Scooby Doo, gdzie jesteś? * 1972–1973: Nowy Scooby Doo * 1976–1978: Scooby Doo * 1979–1984: Scooby i Scrappy Doo * 1988–1991: Szczeniak zwany Scooby Doo * 2002–2005: Co nowego u Scooby’ego? * 2006: Kudłaty i Scooby Doo na tropie * 1979: Scooby Doo podbija Hollywood * 1998: Scooby Doo na Wyspie Zombie * 1999: Scooby Doo i Duch Czarownicy * 2000: Scooby Doo i najeźdźcy z kosmosu * 2001: Scooby Doo i cyberpościg * 2003: Scooby Doo i Legenda Wampira * 2003: Scooby Doo i meksykański potwór * 2004: Scooby Doo i potwór z Loch Ness * 2005: Aloha, Scooby Doo * 2005: Scooby Doo na tropie Mumii * 2006: Scooby Doo: Ahoj Piraci! * 2007: Scooby Doo i śnieżny stwór * 2008: Scooby Doo i Król Goblinów * 2009: Scooby Doo i miecz samuraja * 2010: Scooby Doo: Abrakadabra-Doo * 2011: Scooby Doo i Brygada Detektywów Gry komputerowe * 1997: Kapitan Pazur – Marrow * 2001: Gothic – ** Lee, ** Jarvis, ** Bloodwyn, ** Cor Angar, ** Gor Hanis, ** Cronos * 2002: Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos – ** Książę Arthas Menethil, ** Illidan Stormrage * 2002: Gothic II – ** Lee, ** Brian, ** Bartok, ** Lord Hagen, ** Garvell, ** Herold, ** Angar * 2003: Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne – ** król Arthas Menethil, ** Illidan Stormrage * 2003: Ghost Master * 2003: Gothic II: Noc Kruka – ** Lee, ** Bloodwyn, ** Henry, ** Elvrich, ** Garvell, ** Sancho, ** Angar * 2003: Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc – ** Rayman, ** szczury * 2003: Delta Force: Helikopter w Ogniu – główny bohater * 2004: Świątynia pierwotnego zła – Otis * 2005: Codename: Panzers – Faza druga – Barnes * 2006: Heroes of Might and Magic V – Findan * 2006: Auta: Gra komputerowa – ** DJ, ** Wingo * 2006: Gothic III – bohaterowie NPC * 2007: Wiedźmin – Jaskier * 2008: Assassin’s Creed – Altaïr ibn La-Ahad * 2008: Brothers in Arms: Hell's Highway – Kapral Sam Corrion * 2008: Mass Effect – Kupiec Opold * 2008: Killzone 2 – Jan Templar * 2008: Neverwinter Nights 2: Maska zdrajcy – Gannayev (Gann) * 2009: Dragon Age: Początek – Alistair * 2010: Mass Effect 2 – ** Wilson, ** Aresh, ** Niket * 2010: Heavy Rain – ** diler Brad Silver, ** złodziej Andrew * 2010: God of War III * 2010: ModNation Racers – Richard Short * 2010: Arcania – Bezimienny * 2011: Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy królów – Jaskier * 2011: 1812: Serce Zimy – Korwin Giedyminowicz * 2012: Arcania: Upadek Setarrif – Bezimienny * 2012: Risen 2: Mroczne wody – Bezimienny * 2012: Brick-Force * 2012: Diablo III – Szelma (Lyndon) * 2013: Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft – Illidan Stormrage * 2013: Tomb Raider – Dr Whitman * 2015: Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon – Jaskier * 2015: Rise of the Tomb Raider – Jacob * 2015: Dying Light - Brecken Reżyseria dubbingu * 2007: Tommy Zoom * 2007: Chop Socky Chooks: Kung Fu Kurczaki * 2007: Freefonix (odc. 1-20, 27-40) * 2007: Smyki (odc. 157-161) * 2016: Pan Peabody i Sherman Show * 2016: Zoey 101 (odc. 34-37) * 2016: Mrówka Z * 2016: Krudowie u zarania dziejów (odc. 14-16, 18, 20, 23) * 2016: Tom i Jerry: Pomocnicy świętego Mikołaja * 2017: Niech żyje król Julian (odc. 40-52) * 2017: Jestem Franky (odc. 8-12, 19-29, 43) * 2017: Przygody Kota w Butach (odc. 47-48, 50) * 2017: Monster High: Zelektryzowani * 2017: Toon Marty Lektor * 1997: South Park Kategoria:Aktorzy Kategoria:Odtwórcy ról trzecioplanowych Kategoria:Aktorzy I Sezonu